ipb_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Not-Hoth/IBP Timeline
The story of the series has taken place over about eight Not-Hoth years and ten Earth years. The history of the Sa-khui people begins at least a thousand Not-Hoth years before the series starts. The current year in the series is Year Eight (year one starting at the beginning of the series). On earth that year is likely 2025. Bitter seasons last around five months. Brutal seasons last around ten months. Ancient History The People A number of native intelligent subspecies of humanoid life forms developed on Not-Hoth. At some point an ice age began. As viable living spaces and populations shrunk it's likely that's when they first started to interbred. Running out of places to live likely abandoned settlements like Croatoan, and they moved onto a volcanic island. It's unknown if Croatoan was built by the already hybridize natives, however similar structures found on the island suggest it was. Ancient Sakh Empire Over 1600 years before the series there existed a space faring Sakh empire. (Noted as founded the year of 7,989 by the Elder's Cave computer) Elders Cave Crash At least a thousand years before the series begins the Elders Cave, the ship Se Kilahi, full with Sakh people lands on Not-Hoth. This is the beginning of the Sa-khui tribe. At some point, likely around the time of the crash, a portion of the survivors broke off. They were likely heading towards the Island looking for a warmer climate. There they met and interbred with The People. Their offspring became the Island Clans. Recent history Vaashan's Exile Vaashan steals Daya I and Raahosh away. Rukh is born. Ta-li Hunt Four male hunters and one female die * These include Harrec's parents Khui Sickness (15 year prior to series) A huge portion of the population die, leaving everyone orphaned but the children of Kemli and Borren and Sevvah and Oshen as well as Eklan, though he was left a widower. Both Vaza's mate and child died. Haeden's mate Zalah dies. Five years prior * Maylak resonates to Kashrem Four years prior * Asha resonates to Hemalo Two years prior * Asha gives birth to Hashala * Maylak gives birth to Esha * Maylak and Kashrem resonate again Ice Planet Barbarian to Time Jump The years below are Not-Hoth years, which are longer then Earth years. Year One (Bitter Season) (Ice Planet Barbarian through Barbarian Mine part 1) * The original women crash * Georgie resonates to Vektal * A week later they are rescued. Raahosh resonates to Liz. * They are given khuis and Liz is taken by Raahosh. * Nora resonates to Dagesh * Stacy resonates to Pashov * Marlene resonates to Zennek * Ariana resonates to Zolaya * Around a month later, Liz and Raahosh return * Around a month later, Megan resonates to Cashol * The slavers return and Harlow is taken by Rukh. They resonate. * A portion of the tribe move to the South Caves and Aehako and Kira resonate. Year Two (Bitter Season) (Barbarian Mine Part 2 through Barbarian's Heart) This bitter season is longer and colder than most, probably lasting around six months. * Harlow and Rukh are discovered by the Great Salt Lake. * Around a month later Harlow gives birth to Rukhar. * Not long after Liz gives birth to Raashel. * Around a month later the first No-Poison Day is celebrated * Nora has Anna and Elsa * Georgie has Talie * Claire and Ereven resonate. * Two month time jump during which: ** Kira has Kae ** Marlene has Zalene ** Stacy has Pacy ** Ariana has Analay * A few weeks later Tiffany and Salukh resonate * Two weeks later Josie and Haeden resonate * Around a month and a half later Josie discovers the crashed slave ship * A group heads out to rescue to new girls and Liz announces a second pregnancy about a month along. * Three weeks pass while the rescuers are out, during which: ** Lila is taken by Hassen, returning only with Maddie. * Rokan tracks Lila and resonates to her. * Not long after Megan has Holvek II and Nora reconnects with Dagesh. * Around a week later, Lila and Rokan return. * Not long after Maylak has Makash. * A few weeks later there is an earthquake and a cave in. Maddie and Hassen head out to the farthest caches and hunter caves. Pashov is injured and looses his memory. Eklan dies. * A month passes: ** Half way through Maddie and Hassen discover Croatoan Village. They resonate. * Vektal sends out scouts to investigate. * As the brutal season approaches, the tribe travels to the village. Pashov and Stacy reconnect on the way. Year Two (Brutal season) (Barbarian's Hope) * Pashov and Stacy resonate again. * Hemalo and Asha resonate again. * Second No-Poison Day Celebration. Time Jump This covers major events take took place during the three Not-Hoth year time jump. As well as the likely three year time jump following that. Year Three (Bitter Season) * Claire has Erevair * Tiffany has Lukti * About the same time: ** Josie has Joden ** Liz had Aayla ** Georgie has Vekka Year Three (Brutal Season) * Stacy has Tash Year Five (Brutal Season) * Asha has Shema Year Six-Seven * Claire has Relvi * Josie has Joha Barbarian's Choice to present Year Eight (Bitter Season) (Barbarian's Choice through Barbarian's Tease/first month of Icehome.) '' This year is noted as 9,546 by the elder's cave computer. * The Tranquil Lady lands on Not-Hoth. Farli resonates to Mardok. * A few days later Mardok decides to stay. * A few months later The Tranquil Lady returns, bring Elly, Kate, Gail, Brooke, and Summer. * A few days later Elly and Bek resonate. * Not long after Nora and Degash resonate again. * A month and some weeks later the new humans head to the elder's cave. Kate and Harrec go off on their own. They resonate not long after arriving at the Elder's Cave. * Days later, The Tranquil Lady lands again, this time crewed by slavers. All the humans and sa-khui at the Elder's Cave get capture. * Summer and Warrek free them after a couple of days. * Part of the group returns to Croatoan (Bek, Elly, Summer, Warrek, Harrec, Kate, Gail, Vaza, Rukhar), while the rest remain (Rukh, Harlow, Farli, Mardok, Brooke, Taushen). A group of hunters (Vektal, Bek, Aehako, Rokan, Raahosh, Rukh, Cashol, Hassen, Haeden, Liz, Zolaya) head back to the Tranquil Lady, near the Elders Cave to deal with the newly found slave pods. * Brooke and Taushen leave on their vacation. * The sleeping cargo is awoken and the ship is driven to the Great Salt Lake. * There is a sa-kohtsk hunt. Veronica and Ashtar resonate. * A few days later Marisol and Lauren are lost accidentally sinking the Tranquil Lady, they wash up on shore the island. * That same day Gren and Willa run away from the camp. * Brooke and Taushen arrive at the shore a few weeks after leaving the group. They resonated while away. * Ashtar steals Veronica away. * A few days later they return. Veronica heals an injured Gren. Gren and Willa resonate. * Lauren returns with the islanders. Hannah and J'shel resonate. Callie and M'tok resonate. Year Eight (Brutal Season) ''(Second/Third month of Icehome/The Barbarian Before Christmas through present) * Veronica and Ashtar go to Croatoan so she can study with Maylak. She takes Vektal, Rokan, Bek and Aehako back as well. Aehako and Kira resonate again. Lila gives birth to Lola. * In Croatoan, they celebrate No-Poison Day. * Tiffany invents a way to spin yarn. Lukti connects with Drenol. * Veronica and Ashtar return with Gail, Vaza, Rukhar, Aayla, and Raashel. * Gail and Vaza take in Z'hren. * Veronica helps Gren and Willa fulfill resonance. * Zolaya and Ereven walk back to Croatoan. * Angie gives birth to Glory. * Liz gives birth to Ahsoka. * Harlow gives birth to Daya II. * Angie and Vordis resonate * Salukh and Pashov return to Croatoan. * Hannah, J'shel, Brooke, and Taushen go to the fruit cave. They discover Old Grandfather the sky-claw. Hannah and J'shel fulfill resonance. * The games are started on the beach. N'dek gets a prosthetic. * N'dek and Devi resonate. * Hassen and Cashol return to Croatoan. Category:Meta